Balancing arrangements by means of counterweights are known as such in the prior art, for example, for statically and dynamically balancing the wheels of automobiles. The counterweights made from lead or lead alloys are thereby mounted on the rim of the wheel in the proper position as determined by a dynamic testing machine.
The use of a clamp structure to balance a rotating member such as a drive shaft is also known in the prior art, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,046 to Hofmann. In this patent, a so-called screw-type clamp is used, whereby the fixed weight of the screw-type adjusting mechanism has to be compensated by one or more counterweights mounted more or less opposite to the adjusting device. The balancing arrangement of this prior U.S. patent entails a number of disadvantages as regards manufacture and installation and additionally is not suitable for fastening, for example, axle boots in a completely satisfactory manner on drive shafts to be balanced by the use of a clamp structure, particularly when relatively hard, thin-walled axle boot materials are used which pose special problems as regards possible leakages.